


Skinny Love

by Annie94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, self indulgent feel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie94/pseuds/Annie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right in the moment on the third night after his graduation, Nishinoya had always held on to the rope that kept them together, and so did Asahi. He decided that maybe it was the right time.</p><p>He thought that maybe the love they had was wasted because neither of them said anything, but after Asahi opened his door to greet a Nishinoya wrapped up in a warm cocoon of apparel, his face red contrasting the weather, he knew what he needed to say, to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

 

 

Nishinoya was known to be loud and aggressive however gentle in some aspects. People always thought he was an open book, he himself told that to a lot of people and they believed him hence the personality. But he wasn’t really all of what he told them, _all of them_ , after all the only person who knows yourself is yourself.

People were aware of his actions meant to Asahi, as well as the reciprocated touches and smiles the other boy did.

His friends always knew that he’s bold and earnest and never a single pore shy. If he had affectionate feelings towards someone, he’d say it in a heartbeat, if he was proud of an underclassman he’d compliment him right away, if he was amazed by an upperclassman’s strike, he’d never shy away.

Yet people wondered why Asahi was treated a little differently.

Nishinoya wasn’t a silent person unless he’s giving the full throttle of attention to the things he loved the most, he was patient and kind and never the one to simmer down, but oddly beside Asahi, he seemed like a fool waiting for a confirmation. Nothing was wasted but his energy always seems to mellow down when he’s with him, almost like falling behind from the morning jogs he always beat his friends on.

People are starting to notice the difference between the Nishinoya without Asahi, and the one with him, and it was obvious what he feels. But they always thought Nishinoya was an open book; that he was _Nishinoya,_ so maybe they’re wrong, and who are they to think of what he feels anyway.

 

On the other hand, Asahi was able to see and feel every fiber of his love.

He was just shy and a little different with him, and he understood that.

People always thought Asahi was oblivious, a klutz, a gentle person because he acted that way. Asahi wasn’t a person to keep his own secrets. Asahi was also patient, but he’s never balanced, sometimes he’s bold but always a minute away from the brink of near death.

Asahi was caring and loving, but he’s easy to cut ties and break bridges and is willing to fall behind, he’s the fool that everybody always confirmed.

Yet people always thought he’s never the one to break love.

When he’s with Nishinoya, people tend to leave them alone because it was obvious what they have, yet the both of them love playing blind.

Asahi is a loud person only with the people he cared about, he’s giggly and cheerful when he’s with Nishinoya, in fact, Asahi did treat him differently.

 

One of them thought that after Asahi’s graduation, one of them will drop the anchor but neither of them did. They were always so close to each other, so intimately bonded but they always looked for a hurricane to pull them away from each other. They always hunted for shards to stop keeping them together. Always, always wanting to drift away from each other when they knew themselves they’re always meant for _each other_ and yet, they still choose to dive in _together_.

 

Right in the moment on the third night after his graduation, Nishinoya had always held on to the rope that kept them together, and so did Asahi. He decided that maybe it was the right time.

He thought that maybe the love they had was wasted because neither of them said anything, but after Asahi opened his door to greet a Nishinoya wrapped up in a warm cocoon of apparel, his face red contrasting the weather, he knew what he needed to say, to do.

His heart knew that it was time.


End file.
